


A qayb sheeko yar 9

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	A qayb sheeko yar 9

Waxaad noqon doontaa Brienne of Tarth , Waxaan u malaynayaa . Brienne maanta gadood ka hadda in aad is guursataan si aan adeer u . Naciimo . Waxa fiican in aad ugu dambeyntii jiifay indhaha aad ee . Waxaad tahay qof dumar ah oo u cad , laakiin waxaan u malaynayaa in Micno ma leh . Haddii ay jiraan sifo nasiib adduun iyo in Jaime ma waxay diyaar u tahay Saamaxeen magaca jacaylka , Waxaan hubaa ma aqaan waxa ay tahay . Laakiin waxaan marnaba maqlay wax ka xun ayaa sheegay in aad saabsan ka badan in aad u aamusan , sidaas ayaan u malaynayaa in ay jiraan waxyaabo badan oo ku Mahdiyo , " naagtii waxay ku tidhi . Waxay joojiyeen Brienne ee badhtamaha ka hor inta aanay geli karin Hall weyn ayuu qado xoog halkii ka badan Brienne ayaa la filayaa lahaa ee qof dumar ah oo matronly timo cad leh .

" Waxaad tahay Jaime ee Frey eedo ?" Brienne galiyay weydiiyo . Midabeeyaan haweeneyda ayaa waxa ka dhigay cad ayay u ahayd gadood ka ah . More kasta oo maalin iyaga u muuqday inuu yimaado si ay ula kulmaan Lady cusub ee Casterly Rock . Brienne ma sheegi karto waxa ay maleeyey of - haddii ay wada ceeboobeen , sida iyada malayn waa in ay noqon , waxay inta badan si fiican u qariyey. Jaime sheegay in ay ahaayeen oo dhan ka xumaaday in uu dhaxlo Rock , laakiin sidoo kale xiiseeyaa inuu Curry raalli si gunuunecina waxa meesha ka mid ah oo iyaga ka maqli karto oo ku saabsan .

Naagtii waxay ku qoslay iyo Brienne mar kale sidii loo cajiib ah oo ahayd in ay arkaan tibaaxo Jaime ee wejigooda dadka kale . " Isqabin si Frey ah ma iga dhigi ma mid . Ayaan maanta gadood ka ah . Aayadaa genna . Waxaan hubaa in aad la sheegay in uu ahaa ayaan maanta imanaya . Ilaahyo kor ku ilmahaaga , ma eegi sidaas u cabsanayey . Markii aan maqlay in aad fuushay galay dagaal aan adeer u ag Anigu ma aan kula tahay in aad dooneyso nooca u ogolaato qof dumar ah oo jir aad u cabsiiyo ! "

"Ma cabsi , " Brienne been . Waxaa la runta ah oo keliya laga bilaabo waagii beryayay , iyada oo wixii soo waabiyo Jaime ee Addis Ababa . Waxa kaliya ma ahaa iyada iyo Jaime bacdamaa ay si xilliyada dagaallada ka . Waxa ay ahayd iyada , Jaime , laayay dhow comically badan oo qaraabada , estate ah oo dhaadheer , iyo rajada qosol ah ee ay yihiin Lady of Casterly Rock .

" Good , " Lady genna yiri , hurda . " Maadaama Lannisters marnaba ma cabsi markay yihiin guriga at Casterly Rock . "

Brienne ma sheegi karin haddii naagtii waxay ahayd halis ah ama aan . "Oo ma guurinayay maanta gadood ka ah mid ka mid igu samaysay? " Waxay weydiiyo , feigning dhiirranaantoodii ah , in aanay iyadu dareemi waayeen .

" Ha! Waxaad og tihiin , waxaan ku yaabaa in aad jeceshahay , " naagtii kalena waxay tidhi , raadinayso weli iyada raadinaya kor iyo hoos . " Sow ma aha kula tahay waxaan jeclaan lahaa . Yaa ogaa Jaime noqon lahayd sidaa darteed la yaab leh oo aan mar walba jeclaan isaga of , laakiin wiil lahaa madaxiisa in daruuraha ilaa nolosha ee King ee soo caga isaga dejin galay dhoobada . Waxaa laga yaabaa in aadan noqon inta si uu u eego , laakiin waxa aad u muuqdaan kuwo geesinnimo leh , nooc awood dumar . Waxaa laga yaabaa inaad u yeelan doontaa in isaga dhaadhiciyo jirto dhulka adag wanaagsan ee ka dhexeeya in ay socdaan on . "

Brienne ahaa haddii ay waa mahad naagta ama isku day in aad difaaco Jaime . Kolkaasay u soo furtay iyo iyada oo afka la xiray , kadibna ugu dambeyntii sheegay in "Waxaan rajeynayaa inaan laga yaabaa in isticmaalka at Casterly Rock . "

" Waxaan hubaa in aad noqon isticmaalka . Dumar yahow ku dhow dhow had iyo jeer yihiin , " Lady genna macno eegay Brienne hab in lagu sameeyo iyada guduudayn . " Si kastaba , sweetling , iska ilow in hadda . Waa markii la Casterly Rock lahaa Rabbi sax ah iyo Lady mar kale talada haya . Caawin karaa sidii aad ku baran ordaya haddii estate iyo , haddii aad maanka ku hayeen inay bartaan , ku bari trick a ama laba for orodka ee ninkooda . " Waxa ay isku ururin Brienne ee gacanta ka hor in ay galaan Hoolka weyn , naagta u yar yar ka tagaan wax yar Xubin buxdana ka .

Brienne si tartiib ah soo raacay iyo daawaday genna maanta gadood ka dhigi iyada hab weyn miiska sare . Waxay innaba ma aan maqli karin waxa la yidhi , laakiin waxay arkeen Jaime Xudur oo cagihiisa si dimuqraadi ah oo uu eedo , ka dibna Naanneysta sida iyadu ilaa ay gaareen in ay qalloociyaan, oo dhegta . Brienne helay nafteeda dhoola . Waxay aad uma uu bixin kula qoyska ballaaran iyo iyada oo ahaa raadinta sheegtay in ay ay billad dahab yaqaanaan kasta oo kale , xitaa haddii ay ahayd ubucda .

Sida genna guurtay , Brienne qaaday tallaabooyinka haray ilaa miiska . All raga ku kor istaagay sidii iyadu soo dhowaaday . Tani waxay qayb ka ah si xushmad weli ka dhigay iyada dareemi qosol ah ; iyada oo dhar sida ay ahaayeen iyo laga yaabo inay la kulmaan iyagii lahaa deyrarka ku dhaqanka . All indhaha on hoolka iyada on , dhaqso bay u tageen inay iyadii soo kursiga on the dais sara kiciyey, Jaime ag .

" My marwada , " ayuu yiri , wax yar u jilba joogsadeen . Brienne maqli karin qosol dambe ee lagu qabtay codkiisa . Waxa uu u maleeyay in iyada raaxo leh ka hawlgalo cibaadaysi ah inay noqoto mid ka Lady of Casterly Rock ahaa fooliyey .

" Sayidkaygiiyow , " ayay ku jawaabay , u jilba joogsadeen dib . Waxay diideen in ay curtsey . Waxay labada fadhiistay iyo Jaime gestured in si addoommadii si ay u bilaabaan soo bixiyey cuntada . Sida qof kasta fiiro dib u wada hadalka iyo in ay cunto imanaya soo laabtay , Brienne soo boxo ka badan at Jaime . Wuxuu ahaa Ibnu Taymiyah dhey hoos at uu saxan , si cad isku dayay in la xakameeyo billabeen weyn faafo guud ahaan oo wejigiisuu . Waxa uu qabsado uu iyada la raadinaya soo jeestay wejigeeda , sunnayaashiisa .

" Brienne , waxaana aan ku qoslaa , " ayuu maankiisa ku yiri . " Sida lagu heshiiyey . "

Mid ka mid ah subax , on safarka si Casterly Rock , iyada oo la dareen ah gaar ahaan ku dhiirrashada iyo ku tidhi, waxaa adkaaday isaga ku saabsan loo ballan qaado in aadan ku qosli iyada at , malaha sida nacasnimada ah ayay dayday oo halka iska noqon gabadh .

" Laakiin waxaad doonaa in aan la iska , " ayuu u sheegay, . Waxay Macbuusay isaga at ilaa uu miyuusan .

" Aad iyo sidoo kale , " ayuu lahaa tiirsaday , iyada oo in ka badan ka dibna , isaga oo xabadka oo taabanaya oo kuweed galay iyo iyada lahaa yaabay haddii ay lahayd mar uun loo dareen ee timaha ka dhanka ah naasaheeda . Kubadaha , cajiib ah , sidii uu hoos u gaadhay dadka oo dhulka iyo closed farihiisa agagaarka amed ee hilt . "Halkan , " ayuu yidhi , dib u cuskanaya ushiisa guudkeeda iyo qabashada seef waxay hawada ku iyaga ka sarreeyeyna . " Waxaan ku dhaaranayaa on daab this in aan idinku qosli doonaa aad at , xaaskiisa marwada ii , sida aad sahamiyaa sidii aad naftaada si nolosha libaaxyada baahsan ee . Fududeeya cabsidaada ?"

Lahaa wuxuu hoos u grinned iyada at Oo iyadu markay xaqiiqsadeen in dhaqdhaqaaqa uu lahaa jiido buste ku dhawaad ugu dhaadhacay inuu iska miskaha iyada . Waxa ay lahayd jabi iyo jiidey buste ku istoosiso si ay u daboosho ; isaga oo ay billabeen lahaa , isagga oo . " Waxaa la ii sheegey marnaba ku kalsoon tahay ballanqaadyadii rag ka dhigi halka layna qaawiyo , " ayay tiri lahaa ayuu yiri .

"Waxaan ku kalsoonahay in aad weligaa fursad lagu tijaabiyo runta ah ee erayada kuwa ka hor , " ayuu ku majaajiloodeen . Waxay Macbuusay isaga at mar kale .

"Waa hagaag , waan ogahay for xaqiiq ah in aan ku kalsoon tahay oo erayada dumarka qaawan . Si kastaba ha ahaatee , waxaan jeclaan lahaa in aad ku dhaartaan wax soo . " Lahaa wuxuu soo baxay qabtay amed iyada iyo waxay qaadatay qasdila'aan geedku . " Waa in aad balan ah ma i fiiriya sida in inta aan sameeyo wixii aan qiyaasi noqon doona taxane ah oo xukummo saboolka ah ee maalmood ee ugu horeeya oo aan sidii Rabbigu Selac . "

Brienne lahaa waanuu iyada oo sanka . "Fiiri aad jeceshahay waxa ?" Oo iyadu markay weydiiyo .

" Like ayaan daal iyo khayaal kasta oo aad waligaa ku saabsan sharaf iyo chivalry . " Brienne lahaa yaabayaan in ay ogaadaan in uu mooday sida uu indhahiisa ku .

" Waxaad ma , " ayay tiri lahaa yiri , wareer . Waxa uu markaa iyada dhunkaday iyo hoos u gaadhay dadka oo koob ka mid ah iyada naasaha yar oo uu gacanta ku .

Waxay karaan carada , xusuustaan waxa soo raacay .

" Maxaad ka fikirayso ?" Jaime weydiiyo , ushiisa dhaw , iyada oo si .

"Waxaan la kulmay aayadaa genna , " Brienne degdegi yiri . Waxay weli lama loo isticmaalaa in habka fudud ayuu iyada taabtay markii dad kale ay ahaayeen ku saabsan . Ama in waxyaabaha inuu ku darmado iyada si .

Wuxuu og qoslay iyada at laakiin aqbalay isbedelka maado . " Haa . Waxay halkii welel aan sal-dhigida oo sii qaabeysan oo ahaa diyaarin . Sida cad ayaan waa in baxay qaaday waqtiga ka soo xalino ku haaysato ee reer bannermen our si wadajir ah wax ula music ama calammo ama qaar ka mid macno darro ah sida . "

" Ma in sababta ay iyadu qaloocdo aad dhegta ?" Brienne jeesatay , cajiib ah .

"Maya , " Jaime taahay . " Waxay had iyo jeer ma in . "

" Waxay u muuqataa ... " Brienne bilaabay .

" Bogay Baalalaysay qaabkii ? Waxay si fiican loola jeedaa . Ugu yaraan , taasi waxa weeye waxa aan la naftayda u sheegaya . "

"Waxaad ?"

"Waxaan sameeyey wixii ?"

" Degi lahayd khilaafka u dhexeeya House Broom iyo Golaha Cali Mahdi Maxamed ?"

Jaime taahay oo soo gaadhay , isaga oo weel laga . " More ama wax ka yar . Sidee ayaad u heli on kula guardsmen ah? "

" Waxay u muuqdaan ... waxay u muuqdaan in ay aad u jeclaan of aabbahaa . "

" Waxaad macnaheedu waxay ahaayeen jeclaan of uu shaqada isna wuxuu iyagii siiyey sida uu wiilasha cagajuglaynta shakhsi laaluush iyo . "

Brienne dooxay off xabbad kibis ah , iyo neef ka qaaday . "Waxaan eryey afar meelood meel iyaga . " Waxa aan meel gabadh si ay u sameeyaan wax caynkaas ah sida caadiga ah waxay ahayd , laakiin kolkii ay kor u qaybsan yahay hawlaha loogu talagalay maalinta lahaa ma u muuqday in micno badan isaga . Waxay rajaynayeen inuu ayan ka soo toosin lahaa hal maalin iyo rabto in gabadh more caadiga ah halkii ka mid ah oo ahaa more raaxo leh sida askari .


End file.
